


Movie Night

by EvanesDust, Jmeelee



Series: SterekWeek 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Star Wars References, Sterek Week 2019, sterekmovies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: “Ouch!”Comes a cry from outside.“You stabbed me!”“Ben, I told you. Three parry’s and then a lunge. Let’s start again, from the top.”“I’m blaming you for all of this," Derek says. "You justhadto watchStar Warson movie night.”Stiles smirks. “Says the man who let me name our son after Obi Wan Kenobi.”





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sterek Week 2019 Theme: Movies
> 
> I had a blast working with [Evanesdust](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/) on this story! Emma and Ben appear in her hilarious fic, [Derek Hale's: A Series of Unfortunate Texts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864871/chapters/44775472) Give it a read if you want to laugh your ass off.

An intergalactic war rages outside the half-raised kitchen window, grunts, metallic clangs and loudly bellowed _ vruumms _ drowning out Derek’s sigh of defeat.

“They’re using my two-thousand dollar golf clubs, aren't they?” he asks, words distorted around the sewing needle clenched between his front teeth. _ Der uthing ma too towsen dower guf cubs, ernt dey? _

Stiles abandons the dinner plate he was scrubbing into the bubble-filled sink and leans forward, squinting through the smudged glass. “Technically, Benjamin has your driver, and I think Emma has your short iron.”

Derek plucks the needle from his mouth. “At least someone’s using them.” He threads white string through the eye with pinpoint precision. “Jackson will be thrilled.” 

“I somehow doubt _ this _was his intention when he bought them for you. That sticky tape residue is going to be a bitch to remove.”

“_ What _?!” Derek pushes away from the kitchen table and comes to stand at the counter next to his husband. In the backyard, fluorescent rainbow-colored lightsabers flash through the dusk in a choreographed dance. Ben’s radiates six different shades of neon green, while Emma’s is a uniform light-blue. 

Stiles hums, reaching into the suds to grab another dish. “Glow Sticks and duct tape. Genius. They obviously get that from me.”

“_ Ouch _ !” Comes a cry from outside. _ “You stabbed me!” _

“_ Ben, I told you. Three parry’s and then a lunge._ _Let’s start again, from the top. _” 

“I’m blaming you for all of this. You just _ had _ to watch _ Star Wars _ on movie night.”

Stiles smirks. “Says the man who let me name our son after Obi Wan Kenobi.” He nods at the crumpled fabric in Derek’s hands. “Speaking of… How are the Halloween costumes coming along?” 

“Emma’s Leia costume is done. So’s your Han Solo vest.” Derek holds up the white cloth. “I’m putting the finishing touches on Ben’s Luke Skywalker tunic now, and then I’ll work on my hooded cloak.”

“Thanks for working so hard on them. The kids are excited.” Stiles leans forward. “Let me repay you with a kiss, and an excellent Star Wars joke.” 

“How about you repay me later after the kids are asleep-” Derek meets Stiles halfway, biting softly at his plush bottom lip before backing away- “and we skip the joke?”

Stiles’ red mouth quirks. “Why is Yoda so good at gardening?” The words come out a little breathless, much to Derek’s delight.

“No idea,” he deadpans.

“Because he has a green thumb.”

Derek reaches a free hand into the sink, scooping out a pile of foam and flicking it into Stiles’ face. Stiles grins, bubbles in his long eyelashes and hanging off the tip of his nose, and slips slick wet hands around the back of Derek’s neck, hauling him in.

“_ Gross. They’re making out again. Look. _”

“_ Ben! Focus! _”

They break apart with matching devious smiles. “Repayment,” Stiles promises with a wink. “Later.”

Derek sits back down at the kitchen table, methodical stitches accompanied by the soundtrack of running tap water and clinking silverware, distant giggles and reverberating cracks carried in on a cool October breeze. 

He’s the happiest guy in the galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
